Impressions
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Lissa's first impression of Stahl was that his favorite color was green, and that he was a very unusually average person. Stahl/Lissa


Lissa's first impression of Stahl was that his favorite color was green, and that he was a very unusually average person.

On the day she met him, the mischievous princess had become bored of her etiquette lessons, so when she had asked to go and relieve herself, she decided to not return. Instead, she had wandered out to the training yard, because she knew that Frederick was training new recruits that day. She always like to see which of the newbies could handle Frederick's extremely ruthless training regimen, because lately not many had lasted passed the first day.

Lissa was careful to stand out of Frederick's sight as she watched; she didn't want him scolding her for skipping out on her lessons. Lissa scanned the crowd of new knights curiously, until her gaze stopped on one in particular.

She saw him start to yawn, and he quickly covered his mouth with a hand, probably hoping that Frederick wouldn't see him yawning as a sign of boredom. Lissa giggled and looked him over. His olive-colored hair was a mess, like he just hopped out of bed and ran here without a second thought. His matching green armor stood out among the boring silvers of the rest of the recruits. She saw him gaze around the field as they began to pair off for sparring, and his dark eyes somehow found their way to her gray ones. Lissa smiled broadly and waved at him, and he smiled in turn and waved back.

As Lissa watched him spar with the other recruits, and eventually Frederick himself, she figured out pretty quickly that he was very...average. He beat and was defeated by the same number of his sparring partners. He was also in the middle of the pack when they ran laps around the training ring. When they were tasked with doing a set number of push-ups and sit-ups, he had finished right in the middle again. Lissa found herself intrigued, and unable to keep her eyes off of him.

Time drew on, and soon the practice was over. Frederick was conversing with some other recruits, so Lissa took advantage of his distraction and cross the field to where the green armored knight was packing up his things.

"Hey." Lissa said as she stopped in front of him. He turned and looked at her with a smile on his face, "You looked good out there. Perfectly average actually." He let out a laugh and ran a hand though his messy green hair.

"Ha! Thanks, I get that a lot. Being average is what I'm best at." he said, his brown eyes meeting hers. "I'm Stahl. Aren't you the princess...Lissa?"

Lissa shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I'm not really good at being a princess though. I mean, I ditched my lessons to come and watch Frederick train you guys."

Stahl laughed again. "Won't you get into trouble for that?"

"Maybe, but I'm cute enough to talk my way out of it." Lissa said with a giggle.

"I can see that." Stahl said with a genuine smile. Lissa stared at him wide-eyed and blushed, before giggling again.

"I like you Stahl. You seem like a super cool guy. Are you planning on continuing your training after your first day with Frederick's insanity workout?" Lissa asked. Stahl noodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. And like you said, I was perfectly average, so I'm sure Frederick won't kick me out."

"No chance of that happening! I'd have to chew Frederick out if he dropped such a fine soldier like yourself!"

"Ha! I'd like to see that!"

"So would I."

Lissa flinched as she spun around to find a frowning Frederick standing behind her. Stahl laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, hey Frederick...Ha-ha, how's it going?" Lissa said as she nervously tugged on one of her pigtails.

"I am doing well. But milady, don't you have lessons to be attending? It is unbecoming of a princess to skip out on her duties, which include lessons." Frederick said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Lissa has to use all of her self restraint to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"I was just taking a break, Frederick. And Stahl here," Lissa reached over and grabbed Stahl's arm, which earned her a confused look from Stahl, "was going to join me for lunch, right?" Lissa shot Stahl a mischievous look.

"Er, right. Now that you mention it, I am starving." Stahl said as he patted his stomach.

"See? You don't want us going hungry, right Frederick? I'll return to my lessons after. Bye!" Lissa said, and she yanked on Stahl's arm as she broke into a run, laughing as Frederick's protests failed to reach her ears. Stahl quickly adjusted to the sudden movement change and was running next to Lissa, eventually bursting into laughter as well.

Stahl's first impression of Lissa was that she was mischievous, silly, and utterly charming.


End file.
